Actuators for the control of the movement and adjustment of members, such as louvered-type valves installed in the air ducts of large apartment buildings, office buildings, hospitals and the like, must respond quickly on command from a remote location and hold the selected adjusted position. In addition, it is desirable that the actuator be a factory assembled unitary structure and of relatively simple and compact construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an actuator assembly which is of a factory-assembled unitary structure capable of quick and easy installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator assembly which is relatively simple in construction and yet reliable in function.
A further object of this invention is to provide an actuator assembly which responds quickly and accurately to command signals from a point remote from the actuator assembly.